Noël, joyeux Noël !
by Lusaka
Summary: Un Noël parfait se profile pour Harry Potter, jusqu'à ce que ses deux collègues en création florale lui envoie une convocation. Que lui veulent Snape et Malfoy ? HP-LM-SS
1. Festivité et convocation

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape auxquels se rajoutent Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** Un Noël parfait se profile pour Harry Potter, jusqu'à ce que ses deux collègues en création florale lui envoie une convocation. Que lui veulent Snape et Malfoy ? [HP-LM-SS]

**Petit post it :** une mini fic en trois chapitres où, pour la première fois, je m'exerce avec un couple de trois personnes (je sais, du coup ça ne s'appelle plus un "couple"). ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire, donc voilà voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : festivité et convocation. **

Noël. Noël et ses flocons, Noël et ses lumières. Lorsque Harry déboula devant le Terrier sur son balai, il ne fut pas surpris de voir la quantité de lampion et de sapins illuminés qui se trouvaient devant la maison. Il mit pied à terre et ôta sa cape d'invisibilité qui l'avait caché aux yeux des moldus. Il frissonna. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dehors, les pieds dans la neige. Le doux fumet d'une viande délicatement parfumée arriva jusqu'à lui et l'attira comme un aimant jusqu'à la porte. Il sonna vigoureusement.

Ce fut Hermione qui lui ouvrit. Hermione, avec un sourire radieux, des yeux pétillants et un ventre rebondi sous sa belle robe de soirée.

- Harry ! Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer en rigolant.

- Le vent a changé ma trajectoire plus d'une fois, expliqua le brun en posant son balai et sa cape dans un coin de la cuisine où des casseroles s'entassaient de tout côté. Bonjour petit monstre, murmura-t-il ensuite en posant une main sur le nombril de son amie.

- Allez, viens.

Une ovation résonna dans le salon en son honneur : tout le monde l'attendait. Une coupe de champagne bien pleine atterrit entre ses doigts gelés et tous portèrent un toast au petit Jésus qui allait naître. Les yeux pleins d'émotions de Molly Weasley se posaient sans cesse sur la main de son plus jeune fils, posée avec douceur sur le ventre de sa femme. Elle allait être grand-mère et rien ne la réjouissait plus que cela.

Peut-être que si en réalité : peut-être que le fait d'avoir toute sa famille autour d'elle, tous ses enfants réunis en ce soir si chaleureux, peut-être que ceci pouvait dépasser le bonheur d'être mamie. Soudain, au milieu du chahut, elle éclata en sanglot.

Une flopée de rouquins l'entoura aussitôt. Tous croyaient que la douleur de la perte de son mari, mort en héros durant la guerre, venait encore de la frapper. Mais en réalité, elle riait sous ses larmes.

- Ah que je suis heureuse ! lança-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues. Mes enfants, votre mère n'a jamais été si heureuse qu'en ce moment.

Les jumeaux se mirent à applaudire tandis que Bill et Charlie s'échangeaient un coup d'œil de soulagement. Harry aida sa mère de substitution à s'asseoir sur le divan et lui apporta d'autres mouchoirs en souriant. Au-dessus de la cheminée, la portrait d'Arthur Weasley semblait tout à coup un peu plus rayonnant. La fête pouvait vraiment commencer.

Le repas était succulent, accompagné d'alcools raffinés et de sauces délectables. La prime de risque que le ministère avait versée à la famille Weasley avait considérablement augmenté leur niveau de vie. Lorsque la bûche arriva sur la table, tout le monde se leva et applaudit la cuisinière émue. Percy était presque debout sur sa chaise lorsqu'il prononça un discours pompeux en l'honneur du chocolat qui entourait le biscuit glacé. Ce fut Ginny qui finit par le faire taire en lui fourrant une cuillère pleine dans la bouche.

Les rires et les jeux battaient leur plein. Il ne restait plus que les cadeaux. Ron ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'œils, comme un enfant trop gâté. Ils étaient tous là, dans des couleurs chatoyantes, répartis autour de différentes paires de chaussures. Ils occupaient tout le bout de la pièce, là où siégeait le sapin. Lorsque les mains se posèrent sur les ventres pleins, lorsque des soupirs de satisfaction heureuse sortirent de toutes les bouches, lorsque le calme commençait à peine à revenir, Molly ouvrit la chasse.

L'assaut fut de courte durée : en quelques secondes, toutes les chaises de la grande table étaient vides, et chacun s'était dirigé vers ses paquets, poussant son voisin pour gagner un peu de place. Harry avait été le dernier à se lever. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas pressé, bien au contraire, mais peut-être était-il le plus sage. Ron, déjà affalé sur la moquette, lui mit sous le nez deux petits chaussons en laines rouge.

- Tu as vu ! s'extasiait-il. Tu as vu ? C'est pour le bébé !

Harry se moqua gentiment de lui, mais le futur papa ouvrait déjà un nouveau paquet contenant d'autres affaires tricotées par les soins de sa mère. Même Hermione semblait incapable de le raisonner. Leur ami s'était transformé en véritable papa poule.

George et Fred poussèrent un paquet en direction de Potter qui l'ouvrit avec méfiance. Mais ce n'était que quelques bonbons, divers et colorés, des tests qui allaient bientôt atterrir sur le marché des farces et attrapes.

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. La paix, la richesse, le bonheur d'être ensemble, tout semblait parfait. Parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle d'oiseau argenté s'infiltre dans le salon par la cheminée, comme une fumée solidifiée. Lorsque son bec vaporeux claqua, tout le monde se tut, surpris.

- Monsieur Potter est prié de se rendre immédiatement au manoir Malfoy.

La voix était connue de tous. Cette voix aristocrate, froide et ironique. Molly réprima un frisson tandis que les jumeaux lancèrent une poignée de bonbons en direction de cet oiseau de malheur. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà évaporé, na laissant place qu'à un grand vide, et surtout, un grand silence.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas…

- Si, Hermione. Je suis désolé Molly, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la rouquine qui le regardait tristement. Je dois y aller.

- Je comprends mon garçon, ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont probablement besoin de toi.

- Et nous ? On n'a pas besoin de lui peut-être ? grogna Ginny.

La jeune fille rougit aussitôt, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Malgré le retour de la paix, elle et Harry n'étaient jamais retournés ensemble. Elle craignait toujours qu'il s'imaginât des choses. Mais le brun lui fit un sourire moqueur qui la soulagea. Les jumeaux firent une grimace et Harry salua l'assemblée, en remerciant vivement chacun d'entre eux pour les cadeaux, avant de quitter le salon pour récupérer ses affaires.

- Tu nous préviens si il y a quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en le regardant enfiler sa lourde cape d'hiver.

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ça se trouve c'est juste pour m'embêter.

- Snape ne ferait pas ça, fit remarquer objectivement la jeune femme.

- Lui non, mais Lucius si, ricana Potter.

Ron grimaça en entendant le prénom de cet homme. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal en apprenant que son meilleur ami allait travailler en étroite collaboration avec cet amoureux des serpents et l'autre chauve souris graisseuse. Sa vision des choses n'avait pas changé, et avait même empiré lorsque Harry leur avait annoncé que si les deux hommes vivaient ensemble, ce n'était pas seulement pour leur recherche, mais aussi par amour.

- Ouais, ben si c'est le cas, reviens vite ici, grogna-t-il.

- Pas de souci Ron. Encore merci pour la soirée. On se voit demain !

Hermione ouvrit la porte, et le brun poussa sur le sol pour s'envoler aussitôt par cette ouverture. L'air frais le fit frissonner, malgré les deux capes qu'il portait. Il aperçut ses deux amis sur le pas de la porte, enlacés, qui scrutaient le ciel dans l'espoir de le voir. Puis ils rentrèrent au chaud. Harry n'eut pas grand chose à faire pour prendre la bonne direction. C'était comme si son balai dernière génération connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pris une troisième cape pour mieux protéger ses jambes trop exposées au froid hivernal lorsqu'il aperçu enfin l'imposante demeure où il était attendu. Il passa au-dessus de la grille et atterrit en douceur sur le perron du manoir. La lourde cloche résonna sous le coup qu'il y porta. Il pensa à retirer sa cape d'invisibilité, sachant qu'elle agaçait Snape. Un elfe ouvrit la porte et se courba jusqu'au sol.

- Mes maîtres attendent monsieur Potter dans le salon bleu, monsieur Potter.

- Merci Bret.

Il confia ses capes et son balai à l'elfe et avança vivement jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre. Il avait, au fil des mois, appris à ne plus être impressionné par l'architecture de la maison. En vérité, il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être deux personnes à la fois. Celle qui n'hésitait pas à s'asseoir par terre, sur une moquette de première gamme, pour ouvrir des cadeaux grossièrement emballé et entouré d'un gros nœud rouge, et celle qui se tenait toujours droite, qui marchait posément, parlait avec dignité, et ne s'asseyait que sur des fauteuils de cuirs verts importés du Japon. Parfois ce second personnage influençait le premier. Ses amis le lui avaient dit : il devenait "quelqu'un". Tant qu'il restait quelqu'un de bien, ils étaient fiers de lui. Alors pourquoi se priver ?

- Bonsoir messieurs, lança-t-il en poussant la porte du salon bleu, l'unique salon du deuxième étage, mais le cinquième de l'ensemble de la bâtisse.

Snape était penché sur la cheminée, une cigarette à la bouche. Malfoy assis fort élégamment sur un de ces fameux fauteuils. Aucun d'eux ne bougea à son entrée. Harry soupçonna aussitôt le but de sa visite : le couple s'était encore disputé, et il allait encore devoir jouer au enfants de chœur, rafistolant les bouts ruinés. Il soupira et alla se servir un verre de rhum lui-même.

- Figurez-vous, commença-t-il de ce ton légèrement pompeux qu'il avait appris à maîtriser, que j'étais en charmante et parfaite compagnie lorsque votre affreux patronum m'a convoqué en ces lieux.

Il but une gorgée, debout vers la commode et poursuivit :

- J'ai d'abord naïvement pensé que vous m'invitiez à partager votre repas de noël. Je n'aurais pas été contre un peu de caviar, qui aurait fait passer l'excellente bûche préparée par Molly Weasley.

Le reniflement de dédain de Lucius qui croisa ses bras sur son torse parfait lui donna envie de rire. Mais il se retint et continua, en marchant doucement vers une des grandes fenêtres givrées de la pièce.

- Et puis, par la suite, je me suis dit que non : vous me convoquiez tout à fait professionnellement, car une de nos roses venait d'éclore, ou au contraire de se faner, et nous sachons tous à quel point cet événement est important.

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui remua lentement le bout de son pied. Harry savait à quoi il pensait : il avait tout à coup envie d'aller vérifier dans leur serre qui occupait désormais la moitié du parc entourant le manoir, qu'aucune rose n'avait subi une quelconque transformation, si les tubes de chaleur magique propageait toujours la même température autour d'eux, bref, si tout était en ordre.

- Et finalement, conclut Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, finalement je découvre qu'il n'est rien de tout cela, que vous êtes simplement fâchés, et que je dois, encore, jouer l'arbitre, ou le juge si vous préférez.

Il était assez satisfait de son petit discours. Il commençait à connaître très bien les deux hommes. Passée la haine qu'ils avait ressenti l'un pour l'autre un jour, leur passion commune pour les fleurs avait finit par les transporter dans un même désir : celui de créer de nouvelles sortes de roses, encore et encore, toujours plus belles, toujours plus fortes.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en direction de Snape qu'il savait parfois plus sage.

- Alors cet imbécile a une proposition à vous faire, lança l'ancien maître de potions.

- Tu te ranges donc de mon côté ! s'extasia aussitôt Malfoy.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Severus en se tournant vers son amant. Je continue à penser que ta façon de faire est trop abrupte et…

- Mais oui, tu as raison, alors vas-y, le coupa le blond. Vas-y, fais à ta façon, nous verrons comment tu te débrouilles !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, devant un Potter complètement perdu qui passait de l'un à l'autre et finit par soupirer en secouant la tête. Dire qu'il avait appris les bonnes manières avec deux êtres surdoués en la matière mais capables également des pires bassesses.

Soudain, Snape cessa de froncer les sourcils et arbora un rictus satisfait.

- Très bien, lança-t-il à Lucius. Je tente ma chance, et te laisse la possibilité de faire ce que tu veux après. Satisfait ?

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry soupira d'exaspération.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

- Mon jeune ami, commença Severus d'une voix plus posée, il y a parfois des choses difficiles à gérer dans un couple. Tout ne va pas toujours comme on le souhaite.

- Vous voulez dire que vous et Lucius…

- Non, non, tout va très bien. Enfin, Potter, réfléchissez !

Lorsque son collègue l'appelait de nouveau par son nom de famille, c'est qu'il était à bout d'argument, qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots, et qu'il espérait tout simplement qu'Harry trouve lui-même la solution. Sauf que pour une fois, l'esprit du brun était on ne peut plus vide.

- Je suis désolé Severus, mais…

- Bien, trancha Snape en prenant le verre des mains du jeune homme pour le poser sur le rebord de la cheminée. Laissez moi vous montrer.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Harry se retrouva enlacé dans les bras de son collègue. Une effluve de miel épicé lui fit fermer les yeux. Combien de fois n'avait-il espéré sentir cette douce odeur de plus près ? Mais la bouche qui l'embrassait dans le cou l'affolait trop pour être vraie. Il repoussa gentiment son ancien professeur et le regarda abasourdi. Ses joues rouges firent naître un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres fines de Snape.

- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique, murmura Harry, les mains toujours sur les épaules de l'autre homme pour le tenir à distance.

- Ah ! s'exclama la voix froide de Lucius. Tu vois mon cher, j'avais donc raison. J'ai bien mieux saisi les méandres du cerveau gryffondorien que toi. Il a besoin qu'on lui explique avant toute chose !

Le blond, qui n'était donc pas parti très loin, avait fait son entrée théâtrale sous les yeux exaspérés de Snape. Ce dernier abandonna Harry pour récupérer le verre sur la cheminée et le finir d'un coup.

- Hey !, protesta le jeune homme. C'était mon verre.

- Vous en aurez autant que vous voudrez si vous acceptez ce que Lucius va vous dire alors cessez de faire le gamin.

Vexé, Potter croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Mais son regard curieux finit par se poser de nouveau sur le blond qui s'était réinstallé dans le divan. Quelle sorte de proposition était-ce pour qu'ils aient à le ménager autant ? Et que signifiait la scène juste avant ? Depuis quand Snape trompait-il la confiance de Lucius sous les yeux mêmes de celui-ci ? Harry frissonna sous le regard gris profond qui l'invita à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il s'y dirigea, comme un automate, attiré par ces grands yeux brillants et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- A présent écoutez-moi bien, commença le blond en croisant les jambes. La proposition est la suivante : vous vous installez ici, dans ce manoir, en échange de quoi, Severus et moi-même nous vous prenons à notre service pour pimenter nos nuits érotiques.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, allant du sourire satisfait de Malfoy au regard tout à fait neutre de Snape. Ses joues rougirent de nouveau, lorsqu'il comprit vraiment ce que ses deux collègues attendaient de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et menaçait à tout instant de tomber au sol, sur ce tapis persan de provenance directe d'Inde. Devait-il répondre tout de suite ? Voulait-il seulement répondre ?

Les deux hommes avaient dû remarquer quelque chose dans son attitude : il rêvait d'eux parfois, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'annonce avait été faite entre deux boutons de roses, tout à fait normalement, sans cérémonie. Harry s'était contenté de hocher la tête avant de demander qu'on lui passe un coton tige pour évacuer une coccinelle nichée dans le cœur d'une rose noire.

Et puis par la suite, il avait surpris quelques moments intimes entre les deux hommes, de simples accolades, quelques baisers furtifs. Il les avait remercié intérieurement d'être aussi discrets. Qui sait comment il aurait réagi s'il était tombé sur une scène plus explicite ? Et puis, sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait commencé à les imaginer, à les rêver. Ça n'était pas des rêves érotiques, remplis de souffles rauques et de gémissements indécents, mais malgré tout, souvent, le matin, il se réveillait avec une douloureuse surprise entre les jambes.

Les deux amants avaient-ils découvert ce penchant ? Peut-être le mettaient-ils au défi, voulant voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Ils avaient déjà reconnu le côté serpentard qui se cachait en lui, mais serait-ce suffisant pour accepter une telle proposition ?

Harry finit par baisser les yeux, pour ne plus voir ni l'un ni l'autre. Vivre au plus près des roses serait passionnant. Plus besoin de traverser l'Angleterre au risque de rater une éclosion. Plus besoin de quitter les serres à des heures raisonnables pour ne pas rentrer trop tard chez lui. Il pourrait dormir aux pieds des pots s'il le voulait, sous un des tubes de chaleur.

Ah non… pour avoir cette proximité avec les fleurs, c'était dans le lit de ses hôtes qu'il devrait dormir. Etait-ce dérangeant ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes et en voyant cela, Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard circonspect. Leur jeune collègue allait-il accepter ?

Ils s'étaient longtemps disputés à ce sujet lorsque enfin, ils s'étaient avoués leur attirance commune pour le garçon. Snape avait voulu faire preuve de diplomatie, tenter de séduire Potter avant de le mettre devant le fait accompli. Mais Malfoy était pour un dialogue ouvert et clair dès le début, persuadé que c'était là le meilleur moyen de mettre le brun de leur côté. Maintenant que la proposition était lâchée, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

- Vous n'êtes bien entendu pas obligé de répondre maintenant, murmura Lucius en se calant contre le dossier du canapé. Si vous souhaitez aller finir Noël avec les rouquins, vous…

- Commencez pas leur montrer un peu plus de respect, lâcha froidement Harry en redressant la tête.

Severus soupira. Voilà pourquoi il ne pensait pas son amant capable d'un quelconque dialogue : une mauvaise parole était si vite arrivée avec lui.

- Il voulait simplement suggérer que…

- J'ai très bien compris, merci Severus, trancha Potter.

Aucun des deux hommes n'osa reprendre la parole. C'était une des choses qu'ils avaient fini par accorder au plus jeune : celui-ci, loin d'être un enfant gâté comme ils l'avaient tous deux pensé pendant longtemps, savait parfois faire preuve d'une certaine classe, voire même autorité, qui les rendait presque fiers de l'avoir pour collègue. Que dire s'il acceptait d'être leur compagnon !

- J'ai quelques… réclamations à faire, murmura Harry dont la longue réflexion avait plongé la pièce dans un silence que seuls les crépitements du feu osaient rompre. Tout d'abord, je veux moi aussi une partie de la serre qui me serait réservée.

- Accordé, lança Lucius d'une voix neutre.

- Ensuite, je veux que les choses se fassent doucement. Si vous me voulez dans votre lit, séduisez moi.

Les deux amants se lancèrent un coup d'œil.

- Accordé, finit par dire Severus. Nous vous laisserons le temps qu'il faudra pour vous habituer, à votre nouveau toit et à nos tentatives de séduction.

- Bien. Alors c'est d'accord, lâcha Harry le dos bien droit, les mains sur les genoux.

- Merveilleux, susurra Lucius. Bret vous montrera vos quartiers et… les nôtres, ajouta le blond avec un clin d'œil qui colora de nouveau les joues de Potter.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre "installation et séduction" verra les choses avancer un peu. hi hi Bisous et merci de votre lecture ! (Mina, je pense à toi, j'espère que ça t'a plu é_è)_


	2. Installation et séduction

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** toujours les mêmes : Harry, Lucius et Severus.

**Résumé :** Harry a accepté la proposition de Snape et Malfoy, s'installer chez eux, acceptant par la même le prix à payer : finir dans leur lit.

**Petit post it :** hi hi, voilà le petit chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes, que serais-je sans vous ? =D Trêve de bavardage, et bonne lecture !

ps : à la fin, j'ai un petit truc à vous demander... merchi !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : installation et séduction.**

Ronald Weasley posa un pied dans l'entrée du grand manoir Malfoy avec une réticence évidente. Sa méfiance se portait sur tout. Ces tableaux n'étaient-ils pas des faux ? Cet escalier était-il vraiment en marbre ? Sur quelle espèce de cave mystérieuse donnait cette porte ? Cet elfe était-il le seul de la maison ? Ses yeux se promenaient partout, analysant et détestant tout aussitôt. Il refusa l'aide de Bret et porta lui-même la lourde valise de son ami jusqu'au troisième étage.

La cinquième porte à gauche avait dit Harry. Le rouquin compta mentalement chaque porte et estima être devant la bonne lorsqu'il reconnu la voix du brun qui chantonnait tout seul. Comme si c'était le jour pour siffloter ! Il frappa.

- C'est ouvert !

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette valise, elle pèse des tonnes ! grogna Ron en entrant.

Il lâcha l'objet à côté de l'immense lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Le brun rigola gentiment et fit léviter ladite valise jusqu'à lui.

- Tu es un sorcier Ron, et c'est moi qui suis censé oublier ce détail d'habitude, pas toi.

- Harry…, murmura le rouquin qui n'avait pas réussi à détacher ses yeux du lit. Il est vraiment rond ?

- Le lit ? Oui. Rond de chez rond. Pratique, non ?

- Tu parles ! protesta aussitôt le jeune homme qui s'en voulut d'avoir montrer de l'intérêt pour quelque chose dans cette baraque. Tu sais même pas où mettre la tête !

- Ah moi je trouve ça chouette, rigola Potter.

- Tu trouves tout chouette, grommela Ron. Franchement Harry, tu ne vas pas réellement t'installer ici !

- Tu viens d'apporter mes dernières affaires Ron, ce serait bête de changer d'avis maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bof, c'est toujours possible.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et poursuivit ses observations. Les murs étaient couvert d'un papier peint couleur chocolat et beige, faisant des bandes assez modernes. Les meubles, apportés de Grimmaurd par Harry et lui tout au long de cette maudite journée, avaient déjà trouvé leur place dans la pièce. Quelques tableaux ornaient la tapisserie, un tapis circulaire tournait autour du lit central. Une porte intrigua Ron : sa déception fut grande, il ne s'agissait que de simples toilettes.

Il devait y avoir, quelque part, quelque chose d'étrange, de morbide, à la limite du possible. Derrière une autre porte, il découvrit la salle de bain. Une sorte d'énorme pièce carrelée où tout rutilait, brillait, et sentait bon les parfums d'orient.

- Harry, je…

- Oui Ron, coupa Potter en passant à côté de lui, une pile de serviettes dans les bras. La baignoire aussi est ronde.

- Mais, tu vas vraiment vivre ici ?

Le brun éclata de rire franchement cette fois. Le regard béat de son ami, ses sourcils rehaussés devant tant de luxe, et surtout sa façon qu'il avait de répéter les mêmes choses était trop comique. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à toute la famille Weasley qu'il allait s'installer dans le manoir de la plus vieille famille aristocrate sorcière, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment applaudi. Mais personne ne l'avait empêché non plus. Il avait exprimé son désir d'être au plus près de ses roses, arguant qu'il allait désormais avoir sa propre serre.

Evidemment, personne n'était au courant du pacte qu'il avait signé en s'installant dans ces quartiers, mais était-il nécessaire qu'ils sachent ? Fut-ce été le cas que, cette fois, aucun d'eux ne l'aurait probablement laissé entrer dans ce repaire à loups.

- Oui Ron, lança Harry les yeux pétillants, tu pourras venir utiliser cette salle de bain avec Hermione de temps en temps.

Le rouquin rougit brusquement et détourna les yeux.

- Ce n'est absolument pas… Oh la douche !

La douche occupait tout un coin de la salle de bain : les portes étaient transparentes, laissant voir le nombre incroyable de boutons et de jets d'eau divers et variés. Sous le regard malicieux de son ami, Ron préféra carrément sortir de la pièce. Il s'en moquait après tout ! Lui, allait être papa. Il ne nageait peut-être pas dans les gallions, mais son lit rectangulaire tout simple lui avait permis de concevoir le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie.

Harry ressortit de la salle d'eau et continua à le taquiner un peu. Ils finirent d'installer et de ranger les affaires assez rapidement. Le brun voulait aller organiser son coin de serre et Ron souhaitait ne pas trop faire attendre Hermione : celle-ci devait l'emmener au cinéma, pour la première fois de sa vie. _"Tu dois connaître ce grand art moldu !"_ avait-elle affirmé. Par respect pour son père qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour y aller, il avait accepté.

Potter reconduisit son ami en le remerciant de son aide, lui confirmant qu'il était le bienvenu ici tant qu'il accepterait d'y venir, et que lui-même, sans doute, viendrait les voir régulièrement au Terrier.

- Tu as intérêt, sermonna Ron en lui serrant la main sur le large perron du manoir. Ma fille aura besoin de son parrain.

- Ta fille ou ton fils, lui rappela Harry.

Le rouquin lui fit un large sourire, et après un dernier regard de travers en direction de la masure, quitta les lieux dans un transplanage parfaitement maîtrisé. La boule que le brun avait dans l'estomac depuis le matin prit soudain une nouvelle ampleur considérable. Cette fois, ça y était : il vivait ici désormais, sous ce toit où deux hommes souhaitaient le mettre dans leur lit unique. Et il se retrouvait seul, sans appui.

Il retourna à l'intérieur en frissonnant, remerciant l'elfe qui fermait la porte derrière lui et grimpa les marches vers ses quartiers. Il était très bien installé, tout lui plaisait. Contrairement à Ron, qu'il soupçonnait de mentir légèrement, il adorait le lit. Il se jeta dessus, apprécia la douceur et le moelleux de la couette, serrant un des nombreux oreillers contre lui. Il rigola en songeant que trois personnes pouvaient largement tenir sur un tel matelas.

Refusant de laisser vagabonder ses pensées plus en avant, il ferma sa porte, et se dirigea vers les serres. Pour cela, il devait redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, enfiler cape et écharpe, traverser le petit chemin de gravier qui sillonnait le parc, et rejoindre les grandes verrières recouvertes de lierre et de chèvre-feuille.

Ses deux collègues lui avaient laissé la journée pour prendre ses marques. Il était donc libre d'aller et venir entre les établis, de prendre quelques pots et de les porter jusqu'à sa propre serre qu'il avait installé à l'écart. Pour l'instant, elle était quasiment vide, mais il comptait bien la remplir.

La pièce était carrée, assez grande, et parfaitement chauffée. Deux établis faisaient face à la porte, au fond, et un troisième se trouvait sur le côté droit. Au centre, il avait installé une énorme marmite sous laquelle il pouvait aisément faire un bon feu. Généralement, c'était Snape qui s'occupait de faire les potions dont ils avaient parfois besoin pour créer de nouvelles couleurs. Mais Harry avait envie de s'y essayer.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et il dut allumer les néons qu'il avait posé au plafond de verre pour continuer à ranger ses caisses, ses outils, ses sacs de terreau. Bref, il s'organisait. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir son propre coin, n'ayant jamais osé en faire la demande au véritable propriétaire des lieux ! A présent, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, et gratuitement en plus. Vraiment il était heureux.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir sourire si béatement ? susurra une voix depuis l'entrée de sa serre.

- Ah !

En sursautant, Harry avait lâché une pile de pots en terre cuite qui explosèrent au sol.

- Bravo Lucius, murmura Severus qui était juste derrière le blond. Voilà ce qui s'appelle avoir du tact.

- Ça n'est pas grave, le pardonna Potter. _Reparo_.

Les pots revinrent automatiquement entre ses mains et il alla les poser tout de suite, sous un établit, avant que d'autres miracles ne s'accomplissent. Les deux amants observèrent l'intérieur de cette nouvelle serre. Snape se pencha tout particulièrement sur le chaudron qui régnait au centre de la pièce.

- Vous avez l'intention de faire exploser tout le quartier ? lança-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

- Mes connaissances en potion sont bien meilleures depuis Poudlard, et vous le savez parfaitement, répliqua Harry aussi sec.

- Honnêtement, que comptez-vous faire avec un chaudron si imposant ? Les meilleures potions se préparent en petite quantité, plus fine et plus légère.

- Sevy, es-tu obligé de l'embêter à ce sujet ?

C'était la première fois que Malfoy employait un quelconque surnom à l'encontre de son amant devant leur collègue. Le ventre de Potter se tordit un instant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il trouvait cela adorable. Et aussitôt après, il se demanda quel était le surnom du blond.

Les deux hommes finirent par le laisser à ses affaires, en lui sommant cependant d'être à l'heure au dîner. Bret avait apparemment préparé quelque chose de spécial pour fêter son arrivée. Au mot de fête, Snape ne put retenir une grimace désemparée qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

En fait de fête, il s'agissait seulement de manger avec la plus belle vaisselle du manoir, ce qui ne dérangea pas outre mesure le brun. Celui-ci avait pris soin de se changer avant le repas, se débarrassant du vieux jean qu'il avait porté toute la journée, pour le troquer contre un pantalon de toile noire. Une simple chemise blanche achevait ce look à la fois chic et _sweet home_. Les deux autres hommes n'étaient pas en reste, mais Harry avait l'habitude de les voir si bien habillé. De sa place, il pouvait parfaitement sentir les effluves sucrées de miel de Snape, et celles, plus acides, comme un bonbon piquant, de Malfoy.

Il les remercia intérieurement de faire la conversation. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils mangeaient ainsi, à trois. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était chez lui dans cette salle à manger, autant qu'eux. Il annonça au blond qu'il envisageait de payer une pension malgré tout, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Lucius.

- La seule pension que vous me devez, vous la devez aussi à Sev, et vous la connaissez, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire moqueur.

Snape eut un léger rictus et resservit du vin au nouveau venu, rouge comme une tomate. Harry ne parla plus de pension, ni de loyer. Pendant tout le repas, les deux hommes se montraient des attentions qu'ils n'avaient jamais dévoilé à Potter jusque là. Ils se caressaient parfois la main, du bout des doigts, se couvaient du regard, entre deux gorgées de vin, anticipaient les désirs de l'autre. Harry était subjugué par cette complicité qui régnait entre eux. Et lentement, son esprit lui fit comprendre qu'il aimerait effectivement être l'objet de ces attentions lui aussi.

Le moment du coucher fut le plus délicat. A la fin du repas, tandis que Snape allait fumer sur un des balcons de la salle, Harry et Lucius parlèrent de fleurs, imaginèrent de nouvelles roses. Le brun remarqua alors quelque chose : le ricanement, qu'il avait pris comme étant le seul rire possible de la part de l'aristocrate, n'était en fait qu'un pâle reflet de son véritable rire. Ses lèvres s'écartaient, les dents apparaissaient, les coins de la bouche s'étiraient doucement et surtout, les yeux gris avaient ce nouvel éclat qui hypnotisait Potter.

En revanche, Severus ne semblait pas s'être encore complètement lâché en sa présence. Il continuait d'appeler son amant par son prénom, ne souriait pas plus que d'habitude, et riait encore moins. Harry aimait aussi cela pourtant.

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre le moment où ils mettraient leur plan à exécution. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Il ne voyait pas, et pour cause, que les deux hommes avaient d'ores et déjà commencé à le manipuler, en dévoilant leur liaison amoureuse comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait devant personne.

La boule que Potter avait au creux de l'estomac amplifia à la seconde où Snape referma la porte fenêtre du balcon. Car au même instant, Malfoy se leva en s'étirant élégamment, et lança, d'une voix chaude qui fit frissonner le brun :

- Harry, il se fait tard, nous allons nous coucher.

- N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre, ajouta Severus dans un murmure à peine audible, et toujours ce même rictus collé aux lèvres.

Toujours cloué sur sa chaise, l'ancien gryffondor les suivit des yeux alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Pourrait-il résister longtemps ? Oui, tant que ça ne restait que des suggestions. Si jamais l'un deux retentaient ce que Snape avait fait la veille, il abandonnerait probablement toute résistance.

Tout en se dirigeant vers ses propres quartiers, il se demanda à quoi tenait cette résistance. Un manque d'envie ? Certainement pas. Les deux hommes peuplaient ses rêves depuis un moment. Il avait peur tout simplement. Peur de ne pas savoir comment faire, ils ne seraient pas deux mais trois ! Cette boule qu'il avait dans le ventre n'était pas dû à un quelconque mal être, c'était un savant mélange entre l'envie et l'appréhension.

Alors qu'il se glissait entre ses draps, imaginant brièvement la tête de Ron s'il était à sa place, un bruit, qui aurait pu passer pour anodin lui rappela soudain que les appartements de Snape et Malfoy étaient au même étage que le sien. Ce bruit, du verre cassé visiblement, ne se renouvela pas. Mais à la place, il entendit des rires, des paroles dont il ne distinguait pas le sens. Il commença à craindre le pire : qu'allaient faire ses hôtes ?

Il eut soudain un bout de réponse à sa question de savoir comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour l'attirer à eux : en se montrant tels qu'ils étaient, à savoir, un couple.

Et les gémissements qui résonnaient à présent jusqu'à lui ne purent que confirmer cette hypothèse. C'était bien là leur angle d'attaque. Harry ne voyait rien mais entendait tout. Ses joues étaient en feu tandis qu'il hésitait entre écouter ou se boucher les oreilles. Mais où trouverait-il la force de se priver d'un tel spectacle auditif ? Il se mit donc à imaginer, analysant les sons qu'il captait. Il se doutait parfaitement qu'il tombait à pied joint dans le piège qu'ils lui avaient tendu, mais la machine était en route.

Qui était au-dessus ? Lucius peut-être… Non, ce cri rauque était celui d'un dominant, et c'était la voix de Severus. Malfoy semblait respirer beaucoup plus vite, il devait donc subir les assauts du brun.

Sans vraiment y songer, Potter glissa sa main sous son pyjama et ferma les yeux, laissant chaque respiration haletante venir jusqu'à lui. Oh oui, qu'il aurait aimé être avec eux, là, juste de l'autre côté du mur ! Sa main entoura son sexe déjà dur et commença des va et vient sur ce qu'il imaginait être le rythme de Snape. De son autre main, il se caressait le torse, imaginant que c'était là les doigts de Lucius, ou de Severus, peu importait. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il respirait en même temps qu'eux, à la même vitesse.

Lorsqu'il sentit que tout s'accélérait dans la pièce à côté, lui-même s'imposa des mouvements plus courts et plus rapides. Avant même qu'il ne puisse le retenir, son cri se joignit à ceux de ses hôtes. Il plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche, se traitant mentalement d'idiot et tendit l'oreille. Plus un bruit ne venait jusqu'à lui. Le silence était presque trop imposant pour durer. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade comme jamais. Il regrettait son geste: il aurait mieux fait de se boucher les oreilles, plutôt que de se faire remarquer.

Mais comme le silence perdurait, il pensa qu'aucun des deux autres hommes ne l'avaient entendu. Et alors qu'il recommençait à peine de respirer, laissant sa main retomber à côté de lui, une voix forte et un brin moqueuse lui lança, à travers le mur :

- Bonne nuit Potter !

**à suivre... **

* * *

_Niark niark niark.... :p Allez quoi, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait des fins sadiques ! Et encore, c'est pas si sadique que ça. ^^ Le prochain et dernier chapitre s'appelle "tentation et initiation" et il arrive bientôt, il est presque fini._

_Bisousss !_

ps : j'ai failli oublier. Voilà, depuis quelques temps je ne reçois plus de mails me notifiant que quelqu'un à mis une review sur l'une de mes fics, ou même d'alerte sur mes auteurs en fvoris, etc... Est-ce que quelqu'un parmis vous saurait me dire comment dois-je faire pour recevoir à nouveau ces notifications ? Il doit y avoir une manip à faire, mais je ne sais pas laquelle. Merci d'avance ! ^^


	3. Tentation et initiation

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** encore et toujours Lucius, Severus et Harry.

**Résumé :** Le désir de Potter pour Mafoy et Snape n'est plus un secret. Désormais, il ne s'agit plus que de saisir la bonne occasion.

**Petit post it :** Oups ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour écrire le lemon (mais oui, y'en a un !). J'ai essayé pleins de positions avant de me fixer sur celle que vous allez lire. (euh.... essayé... à l'écriture hein, pas en vrai) =D Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : tentation et initiation.**

Aucun sous-entendu mesquin n'avait été fait le lendemain de cette première nuit au manoir. Harry avait pris la sage décision d'ignorer toute remarque acerbe, mais il n'eut pas besoin de mettre en pratique ce choix, car ses deux hôtes s'étaient contentés de le saluer au petit déjeuner sans une ombre de sourire moqueur, et la journée avait commencé, identique à toutes les autres lorsqu'il venait encore de chez lui.

Les jours passèrent, lentement, plongés dans la passion des fleurs. Harry était parvenu à mettre au point une potion qui, si cela fonctionnait, devait rendre certaines roses phosphorescentes. Selon Snape, c'était parfaitement inutile, selon Lucius, purement génial. Ils discutaient donc de leurs découvertes communes ou individuelles aux repas, cherchant chacun de leur côté ou ensemble dans la journée.

Rien n'avait véritablement changé pour Potter, en dehors du fait qu'il pouvait rester sur place en permanence. En dehors également du fait qu'une certaine tension régnait dans son esprit. Il avait à présent parfaitement saisi la technique de séduction qu'employaient les deux amants, et comme il s'y était attendu, elle était fine et complexe. Ils se montraient, tout simplement. Harry n'arrivait jamais dans une pièce sans les surprendre en train de s'embrasser. Il ne passait jamais devant leur chambre sans entendre quelques soupirs un peu rauques. Cela lui procurait quelques visions des plus appétissantes. Et c'était précisément ce que cherchaient ces deux serpentards : lui donner envie, non pas en s'occupant de lui, mais en lui laissant voir ce qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Il n'y avait en réalité que le soir où Potter sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Chaque soir, la même question revenait : allait-il les rejoindre ? Et chaque nuit, il plongeait sous ses draps, avec ses toutes nouvelles boules quies, se refusant de lancer un sort de silence qui développerait trop l'imagination des deux autres, et s'endormait du sommeil du juste. Ça n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas céder, car après tout, cela faisait partit du marché, et il était particulièrement tenté par la proposition. Mais il refusait d'être le troisième, celui qui se rajoutait aux deux autres, celui autour duquel ils allaient tourner. Il savait, par expérience, que rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir que de dominer l'autre et lui offrir toute sa puissance. Comment pouvait-il arriver à cela en rentrant, tel un jeune garçon timide, dans la chambre de deux adultes consentants ?

Aucune chance…

Non, vraiment, l'occasion devait se présenter différemment. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Lucius et Severus avaient peut-être fini par comprendre les réticences de l'ancien gryffondor, et ils lui offrirent la plus belle des chances.

C'était en fin d'après midi. Les deux amants avaient passé leur journée dans la serre principale, laissant la maison à Harry qui recevait des amis. Ron et Hermione étaient en effet venus lui annoncer qu'ils allaient s'installer dans une maison spécialisée en France, pour faire naître leur enfant dans les meilleures conditions possibles. L'éloignement n'étant pas un problème pour le futur parrain qui maîtrisait la vitesse de son balai comme personne, il félicita le jeune couple de cette décision.

L'après midi passa rapidement, entre la visite du manoir qu'admira la future maman, se moquant des grognements de son mari, et la visite de la serre privée du brun. Ils avaient aperçu, de loin, Malfoy et Snape et s'étaient contentés d'un signe de tête en leur direction. Enfin, après une dernière tasse de thé, le jeune couple prit congé, remerciant Harry de son accueil, et l'invitant à venir les voir dès que possible en France.

Le manoir parut soudain bien silencieux à Potter une fois que ses amis furent partis. Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements lorsque Bret parut à ses côtés.

- Je viens simplement annoncer à monsieur Potter que le repas va bientôt être servi, annonça l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Ah, merci Bret, je vais aller chercher Severus et Lucius dans ce cas.

L'elfe s'inclina encore davantage et disparut dans un plop caractéristique. Se protégeant du froid avec sa cape la plus chaude, Harry sortit dans le parc, accélérant le pas sous la bise qui sifflait dans son cou. Les lumières qui bordaient la petite allée étaient déjà toutes allumées et donnait au terrain une allure enchanteresse. Le brun observait tout cela avec ravissement. Dommage qu'aucune fleur ne vienne rajouter sa beauté à ce paysage. L'idée de créer des roses hivernales était déjà venue dans les discussions entre les trois collaborateurs, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais mis leur projet à exécution, trop accaparés par d'autres ambitions. Mais peut-être était-il temps de tenter quelque chose.

Tout à ses réflexions, Potter arriva à la serre principale, illuminée dans la nuit tombante. A peine eut-il poussé la lourde porte en verre, à peine sentit-il le souffle chaud des tours de chauffage, que les gémissements lui parvinrent. Il resta d'abord interdit, un pied dehors, l'autre dedans, la main sur la poignée. Puis, comme les bruits se renouvelaient, il entra. Ça n'était pas la même chose que de les surprendre en pleine journée, dans un endroit incongru, que d'aller les rejoindre la nuit dans leur chambre. Il s'avança donc, contournant les plantes vertes énormes qui lui cachaient les différentes allées. Les soupirs provenaient de l'espace végétation, là où, en plus des roses, se trouvaient des herbes diverses qui avaient certaines propriétés lorsqu'elles étaient plantées à proximité des fleurs.

Harry se déplaçaient sans bruit, pour ne pas se faire voir au début. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il verrait.

Il s'arrêta net brusquement. Là, juste devant lui, au tournant d'un chèvre-feuille géant, il vit ce à quoi qu'il avait rêvé si longtemps. Snape, la chemise déboutonnée, le pantalon tombé sur une cheville, était à moitié allongé sur un établit où quelques pots brisés témoignaient de l'ardeur de Lucius. Celui-ci, complètement nu, tenait son amant par les hanches et le pilonnait avec force.

Mais la tendresse qu'il y mettait fit comprendre à Harry qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début. Savaient-ils qu'il était là, juste derrière eux, à les regarder ? La tentation était forte… Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées lorsque Snape, les yeux fermés, perdu dans son plaisir, murmura enfin le surnom tant espéré du blond.

- Luce…

Il ne tint plus. Il s'avança, automate fou de désir. Il se colla contre le dos brûlant de Malfoy qui frémit à son contact. Il posa une main sur les fesses pâles qui s'offraient à lui, et passa l'autre devant où il saisit le sexe abandonné de Snape. Le moindre de ses gestes lui semblait parfaitement naturel, la peur était loin désormais. Seul le plaisir comptait.

Lucius rejeta sa tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule du brun, tandis que Severus gémissait de plus belle sous les vas et viens rythmés des deux hommes.

- Bienvenue, murmura le blond contre l'oreille de Potter.

Celui-ci ricana doucement et enfonça aussitôt un doigt dans la chair tendre de Malfoy qui se cambra avec délice. Harry lâcha un instant le membre de son ancien professeur de potions pour faire tomber son propre pantalon. Son désir, parfaitement visible, pointa contre les fesses pâles. Il y était, après tant d'attente. Il s'enfonça avec calme, appréciant le moindre des soupirs de Lucius qui vint à sa rencontre avec force.

- Plus vite nom d'un chien, siffla celui-ci entre ses dents.

Le son de la voix excita davantage Potter qui le poussa violemment contre la table, le forçant lui-même à prendre Severus avec plus de rage. La sensation était inouïe : il maîtrisait tout, le rythme, la cadence. Chaque gémissement des deux hommes venait de lui. Il avait l'agréable impression de les avoir tous les deux au bout de son membre tendu à l'extrême. C'était purement divin. Pour sentir davantage encore la présence de Snape devant Malfoy, il fit glisser ses mains des hanches du blond jusque sur son ventre, et vint effleurer le sexe qui prenait possession du corps étendu sur l'établit.

- Ah… Potter…

L'utilisation de son nom déplut à Harry qui punit l'insolent d'un nouveau coup de butoir. Puis, sans lâcher la cadence, ses mains poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Severus. Lucius s'occupait déjà du membre, main la main habile du plus jeune se joignit à la sienne. Ils n'étaient plus que sensations et vibrations internes. Snape fut le premier à venir, se libérant entre les doigts mêlés de ses deux amants.

Harry, plus jeune et plus fougueux, le suivit de près, s'accrochant aux épaules du blond pour ne pas tomber. Lucius ricana pour lui-même, probablement satisfait d'être le dernier, et se joignit aux autres dans un long gémissement retenu derrière ses dents serrées.

Il retomba sur le corps du brun qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Harry se dégagea, une main toujours appuyée sur le bas du dos pâle pour se maintenir debout. D'un geste ample, il remonta son pantalon et soupira en fermant le bouton : voir ses deux amants enlacés avait brièvement ravivé sa peur de n'être qu'un troisième larron.

- Messieurs, le repas va être servi, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu veux parler d'un nouveau dessert ? susurra Snape qui repoussa légèrement Malfoy pour se redresser.

La nudité de l'ancien professeur eut la décence de faire rougir Potter, bien plus que l'emploi du tutoiement qui ne le choquait pas, après un tel partage d'intimité.

- Entrée, plat, dessert, probablement même apéritif, confirma-t-il d'une voix malicieuse. Bret m'avait envoyé vous chercher.

- Bret est un bien gentil petit elfe, rigola Lucius en s'étirant. Devrions-nous le faire attendre ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était complètement envoûté par le fin duvet blond qui suivait une ligne duveteuse jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs. Comme Lucius lui tournait le dos un peu plus tôt, il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Ah, il a découvert mon point faible, murmura Severus. Tu as très bon goût Harry.

Le brun détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

- Probablement moins que vous, puisque vous m'avez choisi, répondit-il d'un ton de suffisance qui plut énormément aux deux anciens serpentards.

Sa mauvaise impression était passée : les deux hommes l'intégraient si facilement qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Ils se rhabillèrent tandis que le plus jeune réparait les quelques pots brisés, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le manoir. La nuit était tombée tout à fait, et le froid glaça les trois hommes jusqu'à la chaleur accueillante du grand hall de la maison. Bret arriva aussitôt pour prendre leurs capes et leurs écharpes. Harry aurait aimé aller se changer avant le dîner. Il en informa donc ses hôtes et se dirigea vers le grand escalier.

Mais dans son dos, Snape et Malfoy se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ils se mirent tacitement d'accord et rappelèrent Harry.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lança Lucius. Nous pouvons tout à fait prendre le repas dans la chambre.

- Oui. Bret, servez-nous à l'étage, ordonna Severus. Sans oublier le rhum et les glaçons.

L'elfe ne parut pas particulièrement surpris. Il s'inclina et disparut. Ses deux maîtres grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au plus jeune qui n'avait pas bouger. Le nœud de son estomac venait de faire son grand retour. Dans la serre, il avait suivi une pulsion. Ça avait été comme dans un rêve, précisément. Pouvait-il renouveler l'expérience ?

- Connais-tu les merveilleuses propriétés du glaçon Harry ? susurra Snape lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du brun.

- Oh je t'en prie Sev, ne joue pas au professeur ce soir, grommela Lucius qui les dépassa. Et dépêchez-vous, le dîner va refroidir.

Potter jeta un regard de travers à Severus qui lui fit un rictus moqueur, puis ils suivirent le blond. Le brun les admirait : ils étaient empreint de cette aisance aristocratique, jusque dans les scènes les plus intimes. La chambre des deux hommes était assez similaire à celle du plus jeune. Un grand lit circulaire occupait le centre de la pièce, posé sur un tapis blanc moelleux, deux armoires se faisaient face, à gauche et à droite de la porte, un grand bureau meublait la niche que creusait la fenêtre et quelques commodes légères achevaient de meubler l'ensemble. L'unique différence entre sa chambre et celle-ci était la présence d'une imposante cheminée là où lui avait la porte de ses toilettes.

Le dîner, encore fumant, se trouvait déjà sur une table à roulette vers le lit. Lucius se mit aussitôt à l'aise en retirant l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Harry ne sut comment réagir lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui avec un sourire goguenard après avoir posé ses effets sur une chaise.

- Tu exagères Luce, il faut toujours que ton orgueil…

- Laisse mon orgueil à sa place Severus, ricana Malfoy en quittant le brun des yeux. J'ai le plus beau corps de la terre, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je conserverais mes vêtements dans cette pièce surchauffée.

Et c'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud. Vrai aussi que le corps du blond aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie celui des statues grecques et romaines pourtant déjà si parfaites. Snape était déjà torse nu, conservant malgré tout son pantalon dont le bas retombait sur ses pieds nus. Il s'assit sur le lit, attirant à lui la table à roulettes, pendant que Lucius fouillait le bas d'une petite commode derrière son armoire et en sortit trois verres à alcool.

Harry ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Certes il s'était douté de ce que pouvait être leur vie de couple : riches, arrogants, quelque peu célèbres, même tristement, ils ne pouvaient que mordre la vie ainsi : nus sur un lit à grignoter du caviar accompagné d'un vin blanc frais, faisant l'amour dès qu'ils le désiraient. Sa principale question était : avait-il réellement le droit de partager tout ça ? Pouvait-il définitivement quitter l'adolescent Potter qui s'affalait encore par terre pour ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël ? Serait-il capable d'évoluer pleinement vers celui qu'il se sentait irrémédiablement devenir, un homme aux épaules faites pour supporter une carrière mondiale de chercheur floral, un homme toujours propre sur lui, qui rentre dans cette catégorie appréciée des hommes d'affaires sages et galants ?

En regardant Lucius prendre une grappe de raisin entre ses doigts fins et en sucer chaque petites boules, il comprit qu'il pouvait tout à fait faire concilier ces deux parties qui se disputaient en lui. Il pouvait très bien jouer ce rôle d'homme riche, et le jouer avec plaisir, tout en savourant des moments moins dignes, mais peut-être plus palpitants.

Lentement, il porta ses mains à son col et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. L'attention des deux autres, qui lui avaient laissé le temps de s'adapter, fut immédiatement sur lui. Exagérant ses mouvements amples et lents, il fit glisser le vêtement de ses épaules, penchant la tête sur le côté, s'émerveillant des deux regards pleins d'envie qui le fixaient. La chemise glissa au sol dans un silencieux vol fluide.

Puis, ce fut au tour du pantalon. Avec la même conscience tranquille, Harry défit le premier bouton, puis le second, et ainsi de suite. Lorsque sa braguette fut ouverte, il en écarta largement les deux pans, les laissant pendre ainsi sur ses hanches, dévoilant un triangle de tissu de son boxer noir. Il se pencha pour ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, comme Severus l'avait lui-même fait. Une fois ainsi dévêtu, il s'avança à son tour vers le lit d'une démarche qu'il voulait féline et s'empara lui aussi d'un fruit. Il choisit une pomme bien rouge qu'il admira à la lumière tamisée de la pièce.

- Le fruit défendu, murmura-t-il avant de croquer dedans à pleine dent.

Aucun des deux autres hommes ne réagissaient. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de si près le corps de celui qu'ils convoitaient. Harry était fier de penser qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, il avait tenu à conserver une activité sportive à travers ses voyages en balai, ou avec les minis tournois de Quidditch qu'organisait la famille Weasley en été. Chaque détail de son torse musclé passa au scanner des yeux avides de Snape et Malfoy.

Le silence n'était coupé que par le crépitement des flammes dans l'antre chaude, et par la pomme qu'Harry mangeait sans vergogne. Lentement, un nouveau rictus apparut sur les lèvres sournoises de Severus. Celui-ci se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir parlé en premier à Lucius de son attirance pour son ancien élève. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, en seraient-ils là ? Lorsque Potter eut presque fini sa pomme, il décida de prendre la parole. La peur était toujours là, et il voulait, en bon gryffondor, donner son point de vue avant toute chose.

- Je ne sais si vous l'avez deviné ou non, commença-t-il en léchant ses doigts un à un, mais j'ai tendance à vouloir exclusivement dominer mes adversaires. Le complexe du héros solitaire, si vous voulez, ajouta-t-il avec un regard moqueur en direction de Severus.

Celui-ci renifla de dédain tandis que Lucius rigolait doucement.

- J'avais cru le remarquer oui, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Harry lui fit un large sourire. Il s'était toujours demandé vers qui il irait en premier lorsque enfin, la situation se prêterait à un tel choix. Il n'hésita finalement pas longtemps : le blond venait de reposer sa grappe de raisin et lui tendait une main qu'il prit sans hésiter.

Lucius l'attira à lui et leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour la première fois. Ils approfondirent le baiser, sans tenir compte du grognement rauque qui venait du lit. Harry passait ses mains dans le dos pâle, caressant les longs cheveux d'ors, se délectant du goût de la langue que Malfoy posait sur la sienne. Leurs torses se touchaient, avides de contact. La peur sourde du brun commençait doucement à disparaître, il était rassuré : les deux hommes n'attendaient pas de lui qu'il joue un rôle. Ils le prenaient comme il était. Il leur en était profondément reconnaissant, non qu'il ne les pensait pas capables de tels égards, mais il n'avait imaginé, même sans ses rêves les plus fous, être l'objet, non seulement de leur désir, mais également de leur bienveillance.

Alors que les mains de Potter glissaient vers les fesses rebondies du blond, des doigts se posèrent soudain sur son propre dos. Il frissonna : il n'avait pas entendu Snape s'approcher. Celui-ci se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me prêter ton jouet ? murmura-t-il.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le sourire fin de son ancien professeur. Il se détacha doucement de Lucius et écarta juste sa tête pour que, devant ses yeux remplis d'appétit, les deux hommes s'embrassent. De si près, il pouvait voir le jeu des langues, entendre les moindres soupirs. Il était bridé entre ces deux corps : l'un de porcelaine, face à lui, l'autre d'une couleur brune appétissante, dans son dos. Les mains de Severus agrippaient ses hanches, celles de Lucius s'étaient posées sur ses fesses, par-dessus son pantalon.

Il aurait pu rester là des heures, les regarder s'embrasser, reposer sa tête contre l'épaule ferme de Snape, s'endormir peut-être, entouré de toute cette chaleur.

C'était sans compter l'intention des deux autres. Leurs mains se joignirent autour de la ceinture de son pantalon, et celui-ci glissa lentement le long de ses jambes, entraînant le sous-vêtement dans sa course. Derrière lui, Severus fut le premier à se relever. Il passa ses bras autour du torse du brun et déposa une série de baisers dans son cou. L'application qu'il mettait à cela lui fit rapidement oublier que Lucius, lui, n'était pas remonté.

Le blond se trouvait toujours accroupi devant Harry. Il lui rappela brusquement sa présence en le prenant en bouche. Le plus jeune laissa un petit cri de surprise s'échapper de sa gorge, aussitôt accompagné d'une série de gémissements faisant vibrer son cou toujours contraint aux assauts de Snape.

La sensation était encore plus forte que dans la serre quelques instants plus tôt. Les mains, les caresses étaient partout à la fois : sur ses cuisses, autour de son sexe que la langue mutine de Malfoy rendait humide, sur son ventre contracté par le plaisir, dans son dos, et sur son cou. Les lèvres chaudes de Severus l'abandonnèrent, laissant un froid immense derrière lui. L'ancien professeur contourna le couple et se dirigea vers le repas où il prit sa part.

Complètement accaparé désormais par la langue et les doigts qui tournaient autour de son sexe dressé, Harry ne se soucia plus vraiment de lui. Mais lorsque Lucius se redressa à son tour, il grogna. Le ricanement du blond lui déplut. Pour le châtier, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, les dévorant dans un baiser fougueux.

- Un vrai lion, lâcha Malfoy à bout de souffle quand Potter, les sourcils froncés s'écarta enfin de lui. Je pense, qu'il aimerait en avoir sa part, ajouta-t-il en désignant le lit.

Harry tourna la tête et la plus belle des visions s'offrit à lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Snape qui, allongé de tout son long sur le matelas rond, faisait rouler des grains de raisins sur son torse avant de les croquer. Il s'agissait d'un jeu, le gryffondor en était conscient, et il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre. Il grimpa sur le lit et attrapa le pantalon noir que l'ancien professeur n'avait toujours pas ôté. Il s'en chargea, libérant le reste du corps jusque là prisonnier. Une fois cela fait, il enjamba le corps de l'ancien professeur et s'installa sur ses hanches. Severus lui fit son sourire sarcastique.

- Tu ne feras rien de bon le ventre vide, prévint-il.

- Bret est un cuisinier hors pair, ajouta Lucius.

Potter tourna la tête vers le blond qui s'était assis sur le lit, face à la table sur roulette et piochait à son tour dans les cubes de magret de canard confit avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Tu devrais goûter Harry, confirma Snape.

- Pas avant d'avoir goûter tes lèvres, trancha le brun en se penchant effectivement en avant.

Il emprisonna la fine bouche de Severus entre ses lèvres et força aussitôt l'entrée de sa langue. A côté d'eux Lucius souriait en les regardant, tout en prenant un peu de riz au bout de sa fourchette. Ce repas était des plus délicieux. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque d'un coup de rein, Snape retourna la situation, plaquant le plus jeune sur le lit. Leur baiser était vorace et Malfoy ne s'en sentait que plus excité. Il reprit la grappe de raisin qui traînait sur le matelas et en goûta quelques grains. Il allait bientôt être difficile de rester impassible tandis que les deux hommes de sa vie roulaient l'un sur l'autre, avec des gémissements purement divins.

Le blond reposa la grappe, se lécha le bout des doigts, et repartit à l'attaque. Grimpant sur le lit, il attrapa par derrière les épaules de Severus qui se trouvait à ce moment là au-dessus et le força à se redresser, plaquant son dos sur sa poitrine.

- Laisse-le un peu respirer Sev, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses mains sur le torse chaud qu'il aimait tant. Harry, il faut vraiment que tu manges, insista-t-il.

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et se redressa à son tour, collant son torse contre celui de Snape, coinçant celui-ci entre lui et Lucius.

- Embrassez-moi, murmura-t-il, ensemble.

C'est à cette phrase précisément que le sexe comprimé de Severus acheva de se dresser contre le ventre du plus jeune. Ce dernier rigola doucement. Obéissant à sa requête, Lucius contourna le corps de son premier amant et posa délicatement sa bouche sur un coin de celle de Potter. Snape les rejoignit, prenant entre ses lèvres à la fois celles de Harry et celles du blond. La position était délicate. Ils se serraient les uns contre les autres, s'entourant de leurs bras, à genoux sur cet immense lit, passant leur langue d'une bouche à l'autre.

Mais les trois hommes en ressentaient un vif plaisir. Cette accolade était la première en vérité, celle qui marquait réellement le point de départ de leur nouveau rapport.

Avec ce baiser, tout s'enchaîna naturellement : les gestes, les mouvements, les accords. Un simple regard faisait comprendre à l'un ce que les deux autres voulaient. Ils se complétaient naturellement.

Severus finit par se rallonger sur le lit, s'offrant à Harry qui après une rapide préparation, le pénétra avec douceur. A genoux sur le lit, le jeune homme tenait fermement les cuisses de son amant et ne quittait pas des yeux son visage. Le temps s'arrêtait. Lucius tourna un peu autour d'eux, les caressant, les embrassant, et finit par trouver sa place. Il se leva carrément sur le matelas et enjamba les deux autres. Face à Harry, tournant le dos à Severus, il s'accroupit doucement entre eux deux. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Potter ralentit ses mouvements tandis que Snape tendait les mains pour prendre ses hanches.

Progressivement, haletant sous l'effort et le plaisir, Malfoy s'empala sur le sexe tendu de Severus, s'accrochant aux épaules de Potter. Lorsque le visage du blond fut face à celui du jeune homme, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Les mouvements reprirent, plus tranquillement. Harry devait maintenir plus fermement encore les hanches de Severus qui supportait désormais le poids de Lucius. Se dernier contractait ses cuisses pour monter et descendre le long du membre, s'aidant toujours des épaules du brun qui lui faisait face.

Enfin, Snape essayait de contrôler les mouvements des deux autres, se laissant pénétrer et pénétrant lui-même à la fois. Il ne sentait même plus la présence des draps de satin autour de lui, ne voyait plus la chambre et ses murs. Il ne se concentrait que sur le dos pâle devant lui qui suivait une cadence de plus en plus effrénée. Tout était là : sur ce dos où la sueur perlait. Il s'accrochait pourtant aux draps, respirant avec force, se cambrant le plus possible, soulevant ses hanches pour aider Lucius.

Soudain, il rejeta la tête en arrière et explosa au plus profond du blond qui gémit longuement. Aussitôt, comme s'il attendait ce signal, Harry lâcha d'une main les hanches de Severus, et la posa sur le sexe libre de Malfoy. Il voulait être le dernier, et comptait bien y arriver. Tout en continuant à pilonner un Snape gémissant avec de plus en plus de force, il branlait le blond avec toute l'excellence qu'il pouvait. Il se sentait puissant, maîtrisant tout : les deux corps étaient à lui.

Comprenant très bien son intention, Lucius lui jeta un regard noir avant d'exploser entre ses doigts habiles. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Harry le suivit aussitôt en poussant un râle de satisfaction.

Severus libéra ses jambes du poids du corps de Malfoy et se redressa sur ses genoux pour les enlacer par derrière, portant ses mains jusque sur les épaules du plus jeune. Ce dernier se sentit alors pleinement exister à cet instant précis, certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il remerciait mentalement les deux hommes de lui avoir fait une telle proposition, se félicitant lui-même de l'avoir accepté.

Soudain, gâchant quelque peu cet instant idéal qui couronnait leur jouissance, son ventre se mit à grogner. Severus ricana aussitôt en se détachant du dos pâle de Lucius. Ce dernier regarda Harry avec des yeux gentiment moqueurs.

- Nous t'avions bien dit qu'il fallait que tu manges.

Potter repoussa le blond dans un grognement et se dirigea vers la petite table. S'installant au bord du lit il commença à manger, sans plus s'occuper des deux autres dans son dos. Etait-ce sa faute si l'effort lui avait donné faim ? Sa mauvaise humeur partit cependant rapidement : le riz, le magret, le vin, tout était délicieux, particulièrement la sauce. Tellement délicieuse que son désir en fut soudain ravivé. Etonné lui-même, il regarda sans comprendre son sexe se redresser lentement contre son ventre.

- Oh, Luce, murmura Snape qui était resté allongé sur le lit, tu as oublié de dire un détail important à notre jeune ami.

Lucius se redressa et s'approcha du plus jeune qui avait cessé de manger en gémissant. Le blond passa un doigt fin le long de la verge.

- Ah oui, en effet, susurra-t-il en fixant avec appétit les deux yeux verts colériques.

- Du gingembre, souffla Harry.

- Tu croyais vraiment avoir gagné la première manche, n'est-ce pas Harry ? ricana Severus. Mais c'est que nous étions au maximum de nos possibilités, nous ne pouvions tenir plus longtemps.

- Tu vas vite comprendre, ajouta Malfoy en repoussant délicatement le plus jeune sur le lit par les épaules.

- Nous allons t'initier au plaisir du froid à présent, murmura Snape.

Harry allait répliquer qu'aucune initiation n'était nécessaire, qu'il pensait pouvoir se débrouiller parfaitement sans leurs cours de sexualité, mais lorsque le fond du verre froid de Severus se posa sur son ventre, sa bouche se crispa et aucun son n'en sortit.

Ses yeux assombris par le désir virent les doigts du blond plonger dans le liquide ambré du rhum et en sortir un glaçon tout rond. Très vite, tout ne fut plus que sensation mêlant glace et feu. Il apprit très vite, se servant à son tour de son verre pour exciter ses compagnons et les forcer à le rejoindre dans une nouvelle jouissance.

C'était ainsi qu'il les aimait, à présent il en était sûr : tout n'était que subtilité, finesse, stratagème et raffinement. Du magret au glaçon, il n'y avait qu'un pas. D'un repas de luxe à un lit circulaire, juste un peu d'appétit. Tout semblait naturel au brun à présent. Se retrouver dans les bras des deux hommes était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, sans le savoir.

Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il serait le moins espiègle des trois. Alors qu'il préparait Severus à son entrée à l'aide d'un peu de glace, et que leur jeu érotique prenait des dimensions particulièrement intéressantes, il s'exclama, faisant écho au cri orgasmique de l'ancien professeur :

- Oh, j'ai perdu le glaçon !

**THE END (ou pas...)**

* * *

_Mais où a donc bien pu passer ce glaçon pour faire crier Snape ainsi ? _

_Alors oui, "ou pas" parce que j'hésite à écrire une mini suite, une sorte d'épilogue. Disons que j'ai bien envie de décrire la tête de Ron quand il apprendra que son ami... rahh je sais pas. =D _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Bisous à tous !!_ (et un gros merci aux revieweurs anonymes encore une fois !! ^^)


	4. Epilogue : affection et déclaration

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry, Lucius, Severus et... ah non, c'est tout. =D

**Résumé :** Nos trois compères vivent ensemble au manoir Malfoy, et un jour, un petit bout de chou va tout bouleverser...

**Petit post it :** Bon voilà ! J'ai craqué, j'avais autant envie que vous de mettre un épilogue à cette mini fic. Mais alors je vous préviens, c'est un épilogue à la JK Rowling, c'est à dire que la moitié d'entre vous va être contente, et l'autre moitié va me conspuer. Je suis prête pou les tomates, j'ai pris mon parapluie. =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue : Affection et déclaration.**

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle, rassura Harry en raffermissant sa prise autour du petit corps de Rose.

Cinq années étaient passées et la jeune fille ressemblait de plus en plus à sa maman, conservant malgré tout les tâches de rousseur de son papa.

- On va faire le sapin de Noël, hein Ry ? lança-t-elle en entourant de ses bras le cou de son parrain.

Ron poussa un profond soupir et finit par acquiescer.

- Ok, je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance Harry, lança-t-il à son ami en souriant. Mais évite de trop approcher les deux autres avec elle dans les bras, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'escalier de marbre.

Lucius et Severus s'étaient rapidement éclipsés lorsque les deux amis de leur amant étaient arrivés. Harry soupira et lui fit un sourire rassurant tandis qu'Hermione envoyait un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari.

- Tu pourrais leur montrer un peu plus de respect, lâcha-t-elle, ça fait cinq ans que Harry vit ici maintenant. Bien, Rose, ma chérie, on revient te chercher ce soir, ajouta-t-elle sur un autre ton. Tu dois être très sage.

La toute jeune fille embrassa ses parents et les salua de la main depuis le perron, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, main dans la main, dans un tourbillonnement de feuilles mortes et de flocon de neige.

- Bien, ne restons pas dehors, grommela Harry.

Il entraîna sa filleule dans le salon, au deuxième étage où, effectivement, un énorme sapin siégeait dans un coin de la pièce. Noël était devenu beaucoup plus symbolique pour le brun depuis cinq ans. Cette période marquait le début de sa relation avec ses deux amants. Il avait ainsi exigé, chaque année, d'avoir un sapin de Noël. Et chaque année, Rose venait l'aider à le décorer. Des caisses et des caisses de boules, de guirlandes et d'autres fioritures les attendaient.

Maîtrisant parfaitement le sort de lévitation que sa mère lui avait appris, Rose commença à enrouler les guirlandes du bout de sa baguette, les yeux rivés sur le sommet du sapin.

- Hein que c'est moi qui mettrait l'étoile, Ry ? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Oui, bien sûr, confirma Harry qui tâchait de démêler une guirlande argentée.

L'après-midi passa normalement, entre rires et tasses de chocolat. Les deux autres propriétaires de la maison finirent par redescendre, affirmant qu'ils étaient restés dans la bibliothèque à étudier quelques vieux livres sur la flore d'Espagne tout ce temps. Mais ils ne pouvaient mentir à leur amant : celui-ci sentait parfaitement que l'odeur piquante de Lucius se mêlait à celle plus sucré de Severus.

Il leur jeta un regard de reproche avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, lui aussi avait déjà eu l'occasion de n'avoir que l'un ou l'autre à sa disposition. C'était tout aussi agréable que d'être trois. En cinq ans, leur relation avait fortement évolué et pris une dimension douce et agréable. Il lui était même arrivé de se laisser dominer par les deux autres hommes. C'était plus rare, certes, mais il n'avait pas regretté.

Lorsque Rose envoya enfin l'étoile au sommet, lorsque le sapin fut pleinement décoré, les deux plus âgés attrapèrent chacun un bras de Potter.

- Nous avons quelque chose pour toi, lança Severus. Il faudrait que tu le vois.

- Maintenant ? protesta le brun. Je ne peux pas laisser Rose…

- Elle peut venir, assura Lucius, c'est dans la serre.

La jeune fille frappa des mains en sautillant. Elle aimait se rendre dans les serres, et contrairement à son père, elle ne craignait absolument pas les deux hommes avec lesquels vivait son parrain. Elle les aimait, à sa manière. Harry la prit dans ses bras et ils allèrent se couvrir pour pouvoir sortir. Rose ne tenait pas en place. Elle sautillait dans l'herbe enneigée, refusant de marcher sur l'allée de gravier que Bret, l'elfe de la maison, avait soigneusement déneigé.

De magnifiques roses hivernales rouges avec un liseré doré au bord de leur pétale, formait quelques bosquets dans le parc. Rose les admirait, riant aux éclats, frappant des mains, formant des boules de neige et les lançant en l'air, vers le ciel. Oh, il était déjà arrivé qu'elle essaye d'en envoyer sur Lucius ou Severus, mais les deux hommes avaient si mal réagi, que depuis, elle se contentait de viser les nuages.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la serre privé du brun.

- C'est ici ? s'étonna Harry qui pensait aller à la serre principale.

- Oui, confirma Severus. Elle est arrivée ce matin, et on ne pouvait attendre.

- C'est pour Noël, précisa Lucius qui avait nonchalamment croisé ses mains dans son dos, dans une posture neutre, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas.

Potter ne s'y trompait pas : l'attitude presque gênée des deux hommes étaient la preuve de leur amour pour lui. Ils craignaient de lui déplaire, tout simplement. Il leur fit un grand sourire, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, mais aimant d'ores et déjà sa surprise. Rose lui prit la main et ouvrit elle-même la porte en verre, impatiente.

Harry ne rentra pas plus loin : son cadeau était là, perché sur une sorte de balançoire accrochée au plafond. Il le fixait de deux yeux ronds jaune et noir. Alors que Rosa s'extasiait devant la magnifique chouette blanche, le brun n'arrivait plus à bouger. Les yeux de l'animal ne le quittait pas, le captivant comme pour apprendre son âme par cœur.

- Elle s'appelle Océna, mais tu peux changer, souffla Lucius derrière lui.

- Nous l'avons choisi ensemble, ajouta Severus sur le même ton bas. Elle semble être aussi intelligente que… que ton autre chouette.

Les yeux du brun étaient à présent emplis de larmes. Il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là à quel point Hedwige lui manquait, à quel point il espérait la retrouver. Océna poussa un petit cri, comme si elle voulait déjà lui montrer que désormais, elle était là.

Harry se retourna et sauta au coup de Lucius qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il le serra, aussi fort qu'il put. Jamais il ne s'était permis une quelconque marque d'affection envers lui, ni même envers l'ancien professeur, en dehors des baisers discrets. Mais là, c'était trop, il ne pouvait se contenir. Il ne se détacha du blond que pour s'accrocher au brun qui lui rendit son étreinte un peu maladroitement. Malfoy s'approcha d'eux et les serra lui aussi. Et ce fut ainsi, dans cette accolade heureuse, que l'un des trois lança le premier mot d'amour qu'aucun n'avait jamais prononcé :

- Je vous aime…

La phrase avait été à peine murmurée, là, tout contre les joues des deux autres. Les yeux des deux bruns se posèrent sur le visage de Lucius. Car c'était bien lui qui venait d'avouer cet amour impossible. Il leur fit un rictus, les mettant au défi de répondre à cela. Harry sécha ses larmes rapidement en ricanant à présent.

- Moi aussi, lâcha-t-il dans un grand sourire. Je vous aime et je vous remercie pour ce cadeau magnifique.

Pendant sa tirade, Snape s'était légèrement redressé et écarté d'eux. Il toussota, mal à l'aise. Les deux autres le fixèrent, et sachant qu'il était probablement celui qui aurait le plus de mal à se déclarer, ils commencèrent à le taquiner.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, susurra Harry.

- Oui, après tout, tu nous le montres assez, renchérit Lucius.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix lançât :

- Moi je trouve qu'il faut le dire !

Les yeux de Severus se baissèrent vers Rose qui s'était approchée d'eux, Océna sur le bras. La jeune fille ne parut pas du tout impressionnée par le regard plein de reproches de Snape. Harry rigola lorsque la chouette s'envola du bras de la petite pour se poser sur sa propre épaule. A présent, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers l'ancien professeur, même ceux de l'animal couleur de neige.

- Bon, bon, de toute façon, vous le savez déjà, grommela-t-il. Evidemment que je vous aime !

- Youpi !

Rose se mit à sautiller autour du trio en chantonnant _"ils s'aiment"_ sur un air totalement inventé. Harry éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné de ses deux amants. Non pas qu'ils n'aimassent point les enfants, **[je tenais à mettre un imparfait du subjonctif dans cette fic, pardonnez-moi… nda]** mais leur débordement de joie leur était parfois insupportable. Finalement, ils rentrèrent au chaud, emmenant avec eux Océna qui eut droit à son premier repas offert par la main de son nouveau maître.

En début de soirée, alors qu'ils sirotaient tous ensemble qui du chocolat, qui du café, la sonnette du manoir résonna contre tous les murs. Rose se leva aussitôt, abandonnant les genoux de son parrain, et courut dans les escaliers en marbre pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'accueillirent dans le hall, en bas. Harry les rejoignit plus calmement, Océna sur l'épaule. Il tenait à leur montrer son premier cadeau pour ce nouveau Noël. Ce fut Hermione qui l'aperçut en premier. Son visage s'éclaira et elle s'exclama :

- Harry ! Ta chouette elle… elle est magnifique !

- C'est un cadeau de Luce et Sev ! lança Rose qui serrait le cou de son père aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Oui, confirma Harry qui arrivait enfin à leur hauteur. Pour Noël.

Son sourire éclatant fit plaisir à ses amis qui s'apprêtaient à le féliciter lorsque la jeune fille recommença à parler, de sa petite voix fluette.

- Oui, même qu'après, ils se sont serrés très fort en se disant qu'ils s'aiment !

Elle était ravie. Elle partageait bien évidemment le bonheur de son parrain. Mais pendant sa phrase, le visage souriant de Ron s'était lentement transformé en grimace. Quant à Hermione, ses sourcils s'étaient brusquement levés en une interrogation muette. En haut des escaliers, deux ombres venaient d'apparaître, comme dans un mauvais roman policier. Rose, sentant que l'ambiance avait nettement changé, passait du visage crispé de son père, à celui étonné de sa mère, et au sourire sans joie de son parrain.

Harry toussota. Il allait devoir parler, la chose était évidente.

- Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? lança la voix légèrement froide de Snape, depuis le haut des escaliers.

Oui, parler devant une boisson semblait une bonne idée. Harry attendit la réponse de ses amis, plein d'espoir. Hermione sembla se réveiller. Elle leva la tête en direction de leur ancien professeur de potions et sourit, d'un véritable sourire qui rassura instantanément le brun.

- Non merci Professeur, nous devons rentrer. Il est déjà tard et Rose a encore une longue journée de prévue demain.

- Une autre fois alors, répondit Snape. Mais appelez-moi Severus, Hermione. Je pense que désormais nous pouvons nous passer de certaines… civilités.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Hum…, murmura celui-ci. Et bien, euh, voilà. Ah ah, merci Rose. Après tout, j'espérais que vous le sachiez un jour.

- Tu veux dire que tu es vraiment avec eux ? lâcha Ron qui avait reprit contact avec la réalité pendant l'échange entre sa femme et Snape.

- Oui. Nous sommes… un couple, en quelques sortes.

- A trois ? insista le rouquin dubitatif.

- C'est ça, confirma Harry en hochant la tête.

- Avec des hommes ?

La vraie question était là, Potter le savait bien.

- Et bien oui Ron, avec des hommes.

Le rouquin quitta son air de poisson frit et observa le visage paisible de son ami. Son regard se dirigea lentement vers la chouette puis vers le haut de l'escalier où, comme des gardes du corps se trouvaient encore, debout, les deux amants de son meilleur ami.

- Tu es heureux ? demanda-t-il soudain sans quitter des yeux Snape et Malfoy.

- Oui, affirma Harry avec un sourire timide. Très, insista-t-il.

- Et ça fait cinq ans…

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le ton du rouquin avait progressivement changé, passant au fur et à mesure de leur dialogue de l'incompréhension, à la surprise, à la résignation. Mais à présent, la voix avait été clairement menaçante. Lorsque Harry eut murmuré sa réponse, presque indistinctement, les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent.

- Chérie, peux-tu porter Rose cinq secondes, s'il te plaît ?

Ron confia sa fille aux bras accueillants de sa femme et empoigna juste après le col de son meilleur ami qu'il secoua avec force. Océna s'envola aussitôt avec un petit cri mécontent.

- Ça fait cinq ans que tu es casé et tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ! hurla-t-il. Cinq ans que je me demande si tu vas bien, si tu as réussi à passer à autre chose, et tu ne viens même pas me rassurer en me disant que t'es heureux !

Il criait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, houspillant le brun qui se laissait faire, complètement ahuri. Finalement, Harry éclata de rire. Ron le lâcha, croisa les bras et l'observa se plier en deux sous l'effet de son hilarité. Puis, doucement, il se joignit à lui, s'appuyant sur son épaule, riant à n'en plus pouvoir, soulagé. Rose descendit de son perchoir et reprit sa ronde joyeuse autour de son père et de son parrain qui à présent, se serraient la main en souriant, comme toujours.

Avant de quitter le manoir, Ron eut un dernier regard en direction de l'escalier. Mais les deux hommes étaient partis. Il haussa les épaules, pris sa fille par la main, sa femme par la taille, et transplana, avec un dernier sourire en direction de Harry qui, dès que la porte du manoir fut refermée, s'empressa de rejoindre ses amants, au troisième étage, cinquième porte à gauche…

**THE END (for good)**

* * *

_Prenez-les bien mûres les tomates s'il vous plaît ! lol Voilà, cette fic est finie, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, revieweurs ou non, merci à tous les reviewers, anonymes ou non, et merci à ceux que cela aura peut-être donné envie de lire d'autres OS de moua. _

_Maintenant... je vais continuer Break the ice, parce que zut crotte de lapin, il serait temps que vous sachiez la fin ! ^^ _

_Bisous !!!_


End file.
